


Be With Me (ficlet)

by Baby_babushka



Series: Reylo Oneshots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt and comfort, Nightmare, Post-TRoS, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey deserved better too, because what the hell was that JJ, my fix-it idea, soft, tw: death, tw: nightmare, tw: pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_babushka/pseuds/Baby_babushka
Summary: She has to find him.But the clothes in her arms are cooling, and even the traces of him are fading.She is sheared in two.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1003923
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Be With Me (ficlet)

It’s so dark.

It’s suffocating, cold.

She feels empty.

But breath comes once more, it flows through her lungs.

She’s burning, burning back into herself. Straining, her eyes flutter open. It’s him, he’s here, he saved her, he crawled out of the darkness and saved her. 

He’s here, he’s here and it’s everything she’s ever wanted, and then-

He fades, falls back from her arms, and she is left with no body to mourn.

She screams, clawing at the robes he left behind, still faintly warm. She screams and cries until her voice gives out, and then she lets herself fall into the pile of clothes. She holds them close, hoping that maybe he’s somewhere in there, maybe she has to find him.

She _has_ to find him.

But the clothes in her arms are cooling, and even the traces of him are fading.

She is sheared in two.

Her own cries wake her, and she’s covered in cold sweat, tangled in the sheets, trapped. She has to _find_ him.

“Shh,” a soft voice whispers, and strong, warm arms wrap around her and still her thrashing. “You’re okay, it’s okay, Rey.”

She’s assaulted by the present, and relief surges through her. Blood that ran cold runs hot now, warmed by his presence.

“Ben,” she sobs, turning in his embrace to bury her face in his chest and twist her shaking hands into his nightshirt. She can’t breathe, it all felt so real, he was gone, he was gone…

“I’m here, I’m here,” he soothed, his voice soft and deep as thunder. Her fear slowly melts away, with every stroke of his fingers through her scraggly hair. “It’s okay, we’re okay.”

She pulls back, lets herself see him in the low light of night. His hair, soft under her fingers, his nose, elegant and unique, his eyes, deep and the most beautiful shade of honey brown. And the love, the warmth behind those eyes. It’s real, and he’s here. Her fingers dance along the planes of his face, letting her feel him, let herself know he’s here with her.

They’re okay, they made it off of Exogol, Ben barely clinging to life but alive nonetheless. They escaped, and they’re here, together, safe and sound in their bed on the Falcon. It’s home, they’re _home_.

“I love you,” she whispered. She needed to say it, especially after what she saw, his fate that never was. “I love you so much,” she reiterated. His palm found her cheek, cradling it softly.

“And I love you,” he whispered back. “More than I can ever say.” His eyes are moist, and her hand finds his. He holds it tight, and she can feel it, feel the sentiment. 

_You’re not alone._

She smiles through her tears.

_Neither are you. Never again._

“We’re okay,” she whispers, more for herself than anything else. He nods against her, his large, warm hand finding her rounded belly, soothing his lover and his child. “We’re okay,” she says again, letting her hand join his, feeling the ebb and flow of not only their bond, but the baby safely growing inside her.

“We’re _all_ okay,” he added. She let a smile grace her lips. “How can I help?”

“Just be with me,” she whispered, holding him close. “Be with me.”


End file.
